Kessie Antler
Kessie Belle Antler is Owen and Priscilla's daughter, who wears a nappy. Birth Date & Age: *Born: August 16, 2018 *Age: 1 Family Relatives: *Owen Antler (father) *Priscilla Skunk (mother) *Farmer Stinky (cousin) *Larry Antler (brother) *Angelina & Blossom Skunk (twin sisters) *Rodney Skunk (brother) *Cody Antler (brother) *Isa Skunk (sister) Gallery: Kessie_Antler.png|Baby Kessie No20190303 234401.jpg|Owen carries Kessie No20190317_004711.jpg|Alan, Kessie, Yasha, and Eric sing "That's What Friends are For" and dance No20190317 100035.jpg|Kessie Antler and Bradley No_20190317_173358 (1).png|Kessie and Bradley (in color) Sugar.png|Sugar File:No20190328_005618.jpg|Owen with Kessie on his antler No20190328 005618 (1).png|Kessie, get down. You could hurt yourself. No20190403 005132.jpg|We've got you, Kessie! Sugar (1).png|Sugar (Song) No20190528 010533.jpg|I knew she liked strawberry milk. No20190528_010533 (1).png|Owen is impressed with Kessie drinking strawberry milk No20190601 204250.jpg|Kessie hugs Daisy No20190601_204250 (1).png|Kessie loves Daisy No20190629 003517.jpg|Doing a scene, inspired by Lady and the Tramp. No20190613 005051.jpg|Kessie is terrified! No20190726_005531.jpg|Kessie tries to walk, but almost falls 20190826 004502.jpg|Kessie is now a kid No20190826_004502 (1).png|Kessie's now a child No20191201_114420.jpg|Kessie (in her Christmas suit) No20191202_003846.jpg|Bradley, Kessie, Alan, Zayne, Luke, and John crawl 20191218 232132.png|Kessie in an apron. No20200119 003329.jpg|Kessie pours the tea No20200119 003402.jpg|Owen gets her daughter a flower. No20200203_003234.jpg|I've got my own necklace. Trivia *She appears at the end of The Secret of NIMH, the forty sixth film spoof travel, that Stephen and his friends have traveled on since Owen and Priscilla have given birth to her, because she now rides in her's baby carrier. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2 The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She now has a toy donkey named Daisy, who is a copy of Anais, because Kessie will always carry Daisy with her on spoof travels since The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *She now has a brother named Larry Antler. *She now has two sisters named Angelina and Blossom Skunk. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Children Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Future superheroes Category:Superheroes